1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated storage device library systems, and more particularly to an automated storage device library system for associating library subcomponents with a particular storage library.
2. Background of the Invention
Existing automated storage libraries are capable of storing and retrieving large quantities of information stored on media cartridges. This is accomplished by the use of a large number of cartridge storage cells, each of which houses a media cartridge, that are housed within an enclosure. Such storage libraries use a robotic mechanism or picker to move the media cartridges between their media cartridge storage cells and media cartridge players. For example, to retrieve information stored on a selected media cartridge, a robotic mechanism moves to a location opposite the media cartridge storage cell that houses the selected media cartridge. An end effector of the robotic mechanism then grasps the media cartridge and extracts it from the media cartridge storage cell to a media drive where the end effector loads the media cartridge into the drive.
A storage library includes one or more subcomponents, such as robots, storage drives, pass-through-ports, cartridge access ports, circuit cards, and/or other devices. These subcomponents may be removed from one storage library and inserted into another storage library.
As older storage libraries are decommissioned, the possibility exists for used components to be placed into service as replacement spares. A method to ensure the integrity of replacement components is needed to protect the customer and the reputation of the automation vendor.
Therefore, a need exists for a method, system, and product for associating hardware subcomponents with a particular storage library to ensure that factory certified components are placed into service in automated storage libraries.
A system, method, and product are disclosed for associating subcomponents with a storage library. A unique identifier is stored in a particular storage library. Each subcomponent that is a part of the particular storage library is then associated with the particular storage library by storing a copy of the unique identifier within each subcomponent. In order for a subcomponent to be usable by a particular storage library, the particular storage library""s unique identifier must be stored within the subcomponent.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.